


Nickname

by Estigia



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estigia/pseuds/Estigia
Summary: Ryota jamás creyó que algo así podría afectarle, pero ahora tenía ganas de tirarse del último piso de la torre más alta del mundo.





	Nickname

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es algo cursi, pero tenía muchas ganas de escribirlo. Espero que les guste.

—Mamo…chan

Gruñó de frustración, con el rostro tan rojo y con unas enormes ganas de tirarse por la ventana del baño. Peinó su cabello con los dedos e intentó relajarse.

—No puedo hacerlo.

 

 +++ 

 

Todo había comenzado unos días atrás. Una reunión inocente entre Soara y Growth se había llevado a cabo en los dormitorios, verían películas para pasar el rato y fortalecer su amistad, como habían dicho Sora y Nozomu. El asunto había transcurrido de lo más normal, todos felices, todos contentos, hasta que …

—¡Jajajajaja! Mamo-chan se tiró el refresco encima —Sora se reía escandalosamente mientras abrazaba el hombro del susodicho.

—Lo dice quien tiene la mancha de curry en la playera desde la tarde—Soshi había replicado para no perder la oportunidad de burlarse de Sora.

Ahora Nozomu era quien se reía escandalosamente.

—Iré por una toalla —dijo Koki mientras se levantaba de su lugar para buscar el objeto.

Ryota miraba aquella escena seriamente, contrastando con el ambiente amigable que imperaba en el resto de los presentes. Una palabra hacía eco en su cabeza: Mamo-chan.

Cuatro meses, cuatro malditos meses llevaba saliendo con el hombre de cabello borgoña de la sonrisa tonta, y él se seguía dejando abrazar de “esa manera”, además de permitir que le hablaran con apodos cariñosos.

—Pss, Ryo, no pongas esa cara o Sora se asustará, parece que lo quieres matar.

Ryota volvió en sí cuando Ken se acercó para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. La escena feliz seguía transcurriendo, al parecer sólo Ken se había percatado de su molestia. Otra razón más para enojarse: Ken nota sus cambios de humor, pero no Mamoru.

 

 +++

 

Suspiró al recordar esa ocasión, habían tenido su primera pelea, aunque Mamoru sólo se la pasó disculpándose y Ryota quejándose de lo malo que era para notar las cosas a su alrededor.

Se arrepentía de haberlo tratado así, no era su culpa, le molestaba que los demás pudieran ser tan amigables con Mamoru en público, pero él no ya que sabía de antemano que sería demasiado extraño que tuviera ese comportamiento con Mamoru. Aunque su problema no era únicamente ese, también estaba el hecho de que…No quería pensarlo de lo ridículo que era, pero en serio, en serio, tenía las incontrolables ganas de hablarle a Mamoru con apodos estúpidos con los que se llamaban las parejitas; antes lo veía como algo tonto, pero ahora sentía que su estabilidad emocional dependía de eso, el problema era que también era consciente de que le era imposible hablarle así a su pareja sin sentir que algo dentro de él se rompía para siempre.

—Ryo, ¿ya sales del baño? llevas mucho tiempo ahí encerrado —gritó Ken desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Ryota se apresuró a salir.

—Listo, todo tuyo.

—En serio Ryo, si vas a tener tus debates internos no lo hagas en el baño, ve a tu cuarto, o mejor aún, infórmale a Mamoru todos tus conflictos, que seguramente tienen que ver con él.

—¿Sabes? Esa habilidad tuya tan poco práctica para entender mi comportamiento a veces es molesta —dijo Ryota al sentirse descubierto— O tal vez deberías enseñársela a Mamoru, ahí sí que sería útil.

—Vaya, si que estás molesto, pero te equivocas en algo, no puedo saber la razón exacta por la que estás enojado, así que de nada serviría que se la enseñara a Mamoru.

—¿No tienes algo qué hacer?

—¿No tienes alguien con quien hablar?

—… _Touché_

Una vez terminada la breve discusión, continuaron sus caminos. Ryota adoraba a Ken por esa clase de cosas, cada que eso ocurría sentía que se volvían un poco más amigos.  

Volvió a su habitación a pensar en la situación ¿qué hacer con lo de los apodos cariñosos? ¿debería comentarlo con Mamoru? Pero ya había visto que le era imposible decirle Mamo…chan siquiera. Tal vez si intentaba con otro… _pelusa._

Sintió ganas de vomitar.

_¿Osito?_

¿Dónde estaban las tijeras cuando las necesitaba?

_¿Honey, darling?_

No, esos últimos eran marca registrada de Tsubasa y Shiki.

Ya estaba, no podía hacerlo, cada que lo pensaba creía estar apuñalándose el estómago.

Definitivamente eso no era para ellos, además Mamoru no parecía estar preocupado por el asunto. Olvidaría todo eso ¿quién necesitaba apodos cursis?

 

 +++

 

—¡Ryoooo-chaaaan!

Ken estaba riendo descontroladamente, Koki lo hacía sutilmente, y Ryota … él miraba la escena como si no estuviera ahí, como si su alma se hubiera desprendido de su cuerpo.

—En serio lo siento. Shiki es muy bueno soportando el alcohol, pensó que Mamoru le seguiría el ritmo, pero acabó así. En serio disculpen.

Rikka llevaba a cuestas a un Mamoru ebrio que decía puras incoherencias, mientras Dai servía como poste a Shu que apenas se balanceaba de un lado a otro. Se suponía que sólo hablarían de cosas de compositores, nada del otro mundo, pero tanto él como Sora habían terminado muy mal. Shu sólo estaba muy callado.

—Ahora llevaremos a Shu a su dormitorio. Avísenos si necesitan algo.

La puerta se cerró y Mamoru había caído en los brazos de Kensuke, quien apenas podía contener la risa.

—¿Debería darle agua, preparar café?

—Creo que el café sería una buena opción.

—Vuelvo en un momento—Kou fue a la cocina.

—Ah, debería grabar esto, pocas veces podemos apreciar esta clase de situación. Confío en que Soshi hará su respectivo trabajo con Sora—Ken fue a buscar su cámara.

La habitación quedó casi silenciosa; al fondo sólo se escuchaba el ruido de Kou haciendo café. Ryota se acercó a Mamoru que de pronto se había quedado callado.

—¿Mamoru?

Repentinamente sintió como era atraído al cuerpo contrario. Su cuerpo apresado en un abrazo demasiado fuerte hizo que su corazón se acelerara. Había quedado sentado en las piernas de Mamoru, mientras éste se acurrucaba en su pecho.

—Ryoooo, te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto…te amo demasiado.

Sintió como lo inundaba una calidez en su pecho…y en su rostro.

—Y-yo también Mamoru, pero déjame ir ¿si? Kou te traerá un café y no podrás beberlo conmigo encima ¿cierto?

—No quiero café, sólo quiero a Ryo.

Se escuchó el ruido de una cámara.

—Esta irá a mi colección personal para chantajear a Ryo o Mamoru.

—¡Borra eso!

—…De pronto me siento muy cansado. Que pasen buena noche.

Ken huyó a su habitación.

—¡Vuelve aquí! Suéltame Mamoru.

Sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, el mayor ignoró por completo su petición y en cambio apretó el agarre.

—Aquí está…el café—Kou miró la escena un tanto avergonzado—dejaré esto aquí y me iré a mi habitación. Que descansen.

—N-no Kou, esto no es lo que parece.

Silencio total.

—¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos así?

—El resto de nuestras vidas.

—¿De qué estás hablando? No podemos hacer eso, suéltame ya y vayamos a dormir.

—Sólo si duermes conmigo.

¿Cuántas cosas más tendría que soportar su corazón esa noche?

—D-d-deja de decir tonterías.

—No es una tontería, estoy hablando en serio.

La voz profunda y el rostro serio de Mamoru impidieron que se resistiera más.

Una voz en su cabeza le decía que no era buena idea, y realmente intentó negarse. En serio lo intento.

—E-está bien—sintió su rostro arder y su corazón palpitar fuertemente.

Una vez en la habitación Mamoru tomó la mano de Ryota y lo guio hasta la cama, tan sólo se acostaron y él enterró su cabeza en el pecho contrario, escondiendo su rostro.

—Tu corazón está palpitando muy fuerte.

—Ya cállate, sólo estás diciendo cosas vergonzosas—agradeció que Mamoru no estuviera viendo su rostro.

—Lo siento.

—Llevo rato pensándolo, pero…no estás ebrio ¿verdad?

—No

—Hiciste que Rikka te cargara hasta aquí, tendrás que disculparte con él después.

—En realidad…era sólo para hacer una broma, caminé hasta la puerta por mi propia cuenta.

—Hahhh, en serio —miró a Mamoru, su comportamiento era extraño desde días atrás—¿qué te está pasando? —suspiró mientras acariciaba su cabello.

—Yo quiero preguntarte lo mismo.

—¿Yo? ¿por qué?

—Me has estado evitando, y te comportas raro a mi alrededor, llegué a pensar que tal vez te habías cansado de mí.

—Por supuesto que no es así

Ken se lo había dicho, así que al final Mamoru sí que lo había notado.

—Ahora lo sé, si hubiera sido así me habrías rechazado sin pensarlo dos veces. El problema es que ahora no sé porque te comportas de esa manera.

Ryota suspiró de nuevo, le dolía la voz cansada y monótona con que le hablaba Mamoru, supo que sin quererlo había herido sus sentimientos.

—Bien, te diré lo que me pasa, pero promete que no te reirás.

—¿Cómo podría hacer eso? llevo tiempo pensando en qué pude haber hecho mal.

—Entiendo. Bien, la razón por la que me he estado portando así es…es…yo, me sentí un poco…celoso. Sólo un poco.

Mamoru se separó ligeramente del pecho contrario para mirar su rostro.

—¡No me mires!

Ryota, por el contrario, empujó de regreso la cabeza de Mamoru a su pecho, abrazándolo fuertemente.

—Entiendo, entiendo, pero no me sujetes tan fuerte o me asfixiaré.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien…jejeje

—¿De qué te estás riendo? —contestó con tono molesto.

—Me siento muy feliz. Me alegra que te hubieras puesto celoso por mí, aunque no sé por qué, no creo haber hecho algo para que te sintieras de esa manera.

—¿En serio no lo sabes?

—Nop

—Pues no te lo diré.

—¿Eh? pero quiero saber. Si me dices, yo te digo un secreto.

—¿Y yo para qué quiero saber tu secreto?

—Por que tiene que ver con Ryo-kun.

—Tch, bien, pero te advierto que es una tontería—dudó por instante entre decirlo o mentirle con otra cosa, pero llegados a ese punto era mejor hablar con la verdad— Me molesta que Sora te hable cariñosamente. Listo, ya lo dije, te toca a ti.

—¿Qué Sora me hable cariñosamente? ¿te refieres a cuando me dice “Mamo-chan”?

—No le des muchas vueltas. Ahora dime tu.

—Bueno, mi secreto es…que yo también me he sentido celoso por ti.

—…¿Eh?…

—Es que de pronto siento que eres demasiado atento con Kou, o que hablas de cosas que no entiendo con Ken, además siempre se cuentan cosas entre ustedes y a mi me dejas fuera.

—Pero, siempre he sido más atento con Kou, y Ken y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho, habrá momentos en que no podrás seguir lo que decimos.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así a veces.

Ryota acarició las hebras borgoña suavemente.

—Mamoru

—¿Mnn?

Levantó el rostro del mayor y lo besó.

—No voy a decir esto de nuevo, así que más vale que te lo guardes bien en la cabeza. Te amo.

Mamoru regresó el beso con más efusividad.

—Yo también te amo Ryo.

—Entonces ya que aclaramos el asunto, vayamos a dormir.

—No, quiero seguir hablando con Ryo.

—Lo haremos mañana, por hoy descansemos—dijo con tono suave y cansado el chico de cabellos plateados—buenas noches.

—Buenas noches Ryo.

Mamoru tomó entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Ryota y besó su frente antes de caer también dormido.

 

 +++ 

 

La luz del sol que entraba por la ventana obligó a Mamoru a levantarse. Aún era temprano para el desayuno, así que decidió quedarse otro rato acostado. Intentó moverse lo menos posible para no molestar el sueño de Ryota, pero no tuvo mucho éxito.

—Lo siento Ryo, no quería despertarte

—No te preocupes amor

—¿A…mor?

La mirada de Mamoru se iluminó.

—…

El rostro de Ryota enrojeció y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer para huir de la escena fue correr y encerrarse en el baño.

 

+++  

 

—¿Qué es todo este escándalo tan temprano?

Kensuke había salido de su habitación tras escuchar una discusión.

—Amor, por favor, sal del baño y hablemos.

—¡Deja de decir esa palabra!

—Pero amor…

—¡Ahhh!

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer~~~


End file.
